


She-Ra: The Vampire of Power

by the_things_nobody_asks



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_things_nobody_asks/pseuds/the_things_nobody_asks
Summary: AU of S1 events where Catra is a were-cat and Adora is a vampire.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. How things Are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm anticipating that this will mostly just be a very shortened re-telling of S1 in this universe, but we'll see where it goes! I'll also probably post it to my fan instagram. If you read College Years, you should check out the pictures of some of the characters on there. 
> 
> @halp_ive_caught_shera_fever

The room was as cold as ever -the only source of warmth within the cement compound was her friend curled up at her feet. She looked so cute like this. Adora really hated waking her, especially for morning donation. She slowly ran a hand through Catra’s crazy mane of hair, listening to her purr softly at the contact. She remembered the first time they met -how much trouble she was in for having such big, soft ears. The other children were so cruel. It wasn’t fair that Demi-humans were treated so poorly, but that’s just how things were. Shadow Weaver said it’s been that way for hundreds of years, maybe even thousands, because that’s how the shape-shifters evolved to be -the lesser species. Adora always felt like it was more than that though. They were good for so much more than just combat -or, at the very least, Catra was. 

Catra was her best friend, which was why Shadow Weaver permitted them to stay close. Adora wouldn’t have it any other way. Usually the demi-humans stayed in separate barracks, but Catra was allowed to sleep with her. Well, not with her but above her. Except every night, Catra would crawl down to Adora’s bunk and they would sleep like this. Shadow Weaver always referred to her as more of a pet than a person. Adora hated that. Catra was a person too, with aspirations and motivation of her own, even if nobody else saw it. Adora knew. 

She shook Catra’s shoulder gently. “Catra. Wake up. Time for morning donation.” She stirred but didn’t move. “Catraaa, were gonna be late. Everyone else is already gone.” 

“Mmm. 5 more minutes.” 

Adora pinched her cheek. “C’mon sleepyhead.” 

Catra opened one eye to look at her and then closed it, that sly little smirk curling up her lip. She pretended to snore. Adora reached over and tickled just above where her tail comes out when she transforms. She squeaked and jumped. “Hey, Adora!” Catra was so cute when she blushed. “Fine, Fine. I’m up.” 

She got dressed slowly. Grumbling to herself while she put on her belt. Adora just watched. She loved everything about Catra in the mornings -her sleepy, mismatched eyes, how deep the rasp of her voice was, her languid movements. Lately she found herself thinking somewhat frequently that she couldn’t imagine having the same kind of closeness with anyone else. Sometimes the older cadets and even soldiers talked about them, whispered things Adora didn’t quite understand, but she knew by the disgust on their faces that they disapproved. When she was finally done, they walked together down the metal and cement hallways to the donation room, which was always just a bit warmer -better for blood flow. 

They sat down and Catra immediately grabbed Adora’s free hand. She really hated the needle, not that Adora blamed her -it was a rather large needle. But that also helped to make it go faster. The soldier taking their blood unstrapped Catra first. “Go.” 

“Why are you taking more from Adora?” 

“The Elder wants good, clean blood. We already got enough for the underlings this morning.” 

“I leave when she does.” Catra was tense. 

Good blood. Clean blood. Adora curled her hand into a fist and bit her tongue. They both knew better by now than to pick a fight with every person who spat at Demi-humans. He finished shortly and gave them both their pills and recovery solution. 

……………………………………………………………………………………..  
*Drill happens where Catra comes in late but still gets the top time*

………………………………………………………………………………….

“Adora,” they both turned to see Shadow Weaver approaching. Catra felt all the hair on her body stand up. This woman was the bane of her existence. “You did excellent work today. Well done. Lord Hordak was very impressed.” Hordak, that dusty old shit. How old was he anyways? Like a million years or some shit.

“It was a team effort. Catra got an even better time than me.” Usually it was comforting and pleasant when Adora praised her, but somehow this time Adora’s hand on her back made her feel even worse, like it was pushing her right into Shadow Weaver’s line of sight. Sometimes she wished Adora wouldn’t try to show her off -it really did make her seem like she was her pet, and Adora her proud owner. Don’t let her get in your head. It’s not like that. Adora’s not like that. 

“Yes.” Shadow Weaver’s voice was an unenthused drawl. Albeit frustrating, it was as comforting a tone as she ever took with Catra. At least she wasn’t being punished for something. “How an insubordinate slacker such as yourself made such an excellent time, I’ll never know.” Every word dripped poison. I hate you too, bitch. Still, the words hurt a little every time. “Adora, I’d like to speak with you.” She glared at Catra. “Alone.” 

Fine. She and Adora exchanged glances as she stepped to the side to skirt around Shadow Weaver, knowing all too well what her cold, callous touch could do to her. She wasn’t worried about Adora -Adora was the chosen one, the golden child who could do no wrong. Not that Catra was jealous, Adora worked her ass off, but she was all too willing to suck up to them. Besides, she’d see her soon anyways; they would meet up later at their spot. Catra took her time in getting there, being extra careful to not run into anyone else. Except for Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio, she pretty much hated everyone else in this place, and pretty much everyone else hated her too. That’s just how things were.


	2. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is brought before Lord Hordak for her transformation.

“Lord Hordak has been watching you. He thinks you are a fine candidate as a Force Captain.” Shadow Weaver floated down the hallway next to Adora. Like always, Adora couldn’t help but wonder what face she might be making behind that mask. She could go from praise to punishment so quickly. 

“Really? Lord Hordak said that about me?” It was difficult, feeling pride and guilt for the same reason. Catra did have a problem with authority, that was true, and she could definitely stand to put more effort into being neat and punctual. Okay, so maybe she could increase her work ethic in general, but Catra really did work hard when it mattered. She was loyal and intuitive, and she could get the job done if she wanted to. Adora just wished she would be recognized too.

“Oh yes. He sees great promise in you. In fact, he has elected you to lead a squadron into the rebel magician fortress of Theymore. He believes you are finally ready to take your place within the ranks.”

Adora’s heart skipped a beat. “You mean...you mean we’re being turned into soldiers?”

A long finger pointed at Adora’s chest. “YOU are becoming a soldier.” 

“But...my team. I’ll be able to bring my team along right?” 

“Your team is not ready for that kind of power. They would not be able to control themselves.” Shadow Weaver seemed to pick up her pace. 

Adora tried to keep up. “Ma’am, with respect, they’ve been working just as hard for this. And Catra, all she wants is to get out there and prove herself-”

The slender woman stopped and turned to face her. “Then she should have worked harder to prove herself to me during training. Besides, she can’t even control her transformations yet. She is not fit to wear this badge -very few shapeshifters are. ” A dark cloud of shadow mist circled her hands. “This is what I raised you for, Adora.” As the shadows cleared, she saw a force captain badge in Shadow Weaver’s palm, the emerald green stark against her cold-colored gloves. “Now is YOUR chance to prove yourself. The question is, are you ready to accept the responsibility?” 

Adora reached for the badge. This was everything she ever wanted -to be out there on the front lines, making a real difference, saving people from the rebellion. The cold metal felt heavy in her hands as she wrapped her fingers around it in earnest. “Yes. I’m ready.” 

“Very good. Then it’s time for your evolution.” She began walking once more. Adora didn’t hesitate to follow. But something was nagging at the back of her mind. This is what she and Catra had been talking about since they were young, and Catra didn’t even know it was happening. This was supposed to be some kind of sacred ceremony -shouldn’t her best friend be there? Her squad even? They walked through two large doors and Adora realized with a shiver where she was going: Lord Hordak’s throne room. The eldest vampire, wise and powerful. She had only been to see him once when she was a child. He had requested to see the child from whom he elected to take donations. The room seemed much smaller now and she was much less frightened, and much more determined to make a good impression. 

As they approached the large stone steps, Adora saw the man whose vision for a better world structured her every day. He was a tall and lean man, gaunt-faced and pale. He wore armor over most of his body. The cadets all used to say it was because he had to be prepared to fight off rebel assassins at any moment. She took a knee before him, but did not speak. Shadow Weaver would address him for her, as per convention. 

“Lord Hordak, I bring to you our finest cadet. She is devout in her training and has proven herself time and time again. With her force captain badge, she comes before you seeking evolution. I assure you, she is ready to serve in your army.” 

Silence. Somewhere in the room there was a soft hum of machinery. “Rise, my child.” Adora stood, meeting his gaze. His voice was rougher than she remembered, but still just as commanding. “Is this the truth?” 

“Yes, sir, Lord Hordak. I wish to take my place in your ranks.” 

For a moment he didn’t seem intimidating, but almost approachable with his chin resting in his hand, thinking. Almost. “It is a shame to lose a donor such as yourself. Your contributions are truly quite extraordinary -I have found none who can provide the same…” he inhaled slowly. “...quality that you possess.” For some reason, his words didn’t fill Adora with pride. 

He looked to Shadow Weaver. “If you can assure me that she will be even more invaluable to our cause as a soldier, so be it.” 

“My Lord, Adora is deserving of this honor and she will serve you better than most.” 

He nodded, motioning Adora to step closer. “Come to me cadet.” Adora’s heart raced as she stepped closer. This was it -some sort of magic was going to happen. Not the bad kind the rebels used, of course. Some sort of transformation. Her feet felt heavy as she slowly climbed the steps, one at a time. “This power comes at a cost, cadet. The change will not be enjoyable.” Adora’s mind flashed back to one of the few transformations she’d watched Catra go through -she screamed the first time. It looked incredibly painful. But Catra changed into an animal...that was different...right? Then again, most soldiers wore body suits, but the few she’d seen looked totally human. Just strong and fast, and attractive humans. How bad could the transformation be? Doubt crept steadily into her mind. Now really wasn’t the time for second thoughts, while she was standing right in front of the Elder, the only person able to give her this power. Why was that?

“Are you ready to become a soldier?” The words seemed to come slowly, as if he could hear her thoughts. 

“Yes. Yes I am.” Her response was automatic, the same way it had been to every other question in her life. This is what she was trained for. This is why she worked so hard -to become a soldier and defeat the rebellion. She reached out her hand with the badge, and placed it in his palm with a clink. He looked down at it for a moment before closing his fingers over it. 

“Very well.” He walked over to a small table next to his throne, opened the one and only drawer, and pulled out a small vial. He uncapped it and handed it to her. “Drink this.” A command. She did. The second the liquid hit her tongue, she knew what it was. Blood -the metallic tang lingering. It took everything she had not to spit it out. Adora forced herself to swallow, trying to remain stoic. Apparently she did a very poor job. The Elder gave a dry laugh. “My blood is unpleasant, I know, but without it, there would be no transformation.” She was still trying to create enough spit to wash out the taste. Why would she have to swallow his blood? 

He took a step closer to her and for a moment she felt frightened. “Remove your coat, cadet.” Huh? Well I guess if he needs to put a needle in my arm, that makes sense. She did as she was told, feeling increasingly less educated on this process. Another step closer. Adora was trying to remain frozen in place, like a statue. Show him no fear. Don’t move. One of his hands grabbed her shoulder -the metal of his armor cold even through the fabric of her shirt. The other hand grabbed her forearm, just above the wrist. She watched, confused as he pushed the sleeve of her shirt up and brought her arm to his face. Everything happened fast after that. All she could do was silently watch.

For a moment, Adora saw two sharp fang-like teeth poking out from under his lip before feeling a pinch in her skin and then an intense burn spread through her veins. He was biting her? And doing something -she didn’t know what, but this was not at all what she imagined it would be like. He was...drinking her blood...from her body. At the same time, it was like there was fire coursing through her veins, burning her from the inside out -everything hurt. She closed her eyes, but not before one tear escaped. Bear it. Bear it. Bear it. Adora started to feel sort of weak, and she swore she felt that blood in her stomach turning. And then there was nothing. 

When she opened her eyes again, the room was still spinning from the floor. Shadow Weaver was still standing below, and Lord Hordak was bandaging her wrist. “I have to apologize. You taste much better than I expected fresh. I figured it would be a waste to turn you without enjoying something of a last meal, if you will.” Adora put a hand to her head, which still felt like it was on fire, but now her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their head and it sounded like somebody just let off a flash-bang. “The ringing is normal. You will experience many symptoms in the next three days or so while your body adjusts to its new capacities.” 

She felt so...cold. The burning sensation remained, but seemed to really just be concentrated in her chest, and there was a pressure there that she couldn’t describe. Shadow Weaver motioned for Adora to stand. She obeyed, slowly, trying to steady herself before starting to move. They both bowed to Lord Hordak before exiting the throne room. Halfway down the hall, Adora started to feel really stiff, like her muscles didn’t move. Her movements were choppy, even though she tried to fight it. “In a few days, you will feel more powerful than ever before. As a vampire soldier, you will be stronger and faster, and you will have cravings. For now, take these -they will get you through the transformation.” Adora looked to see two bags of...blood. She hesitated several times while reaching out. “Drink it sparingly, but know that things will be different as a soldier. You will have more freedom.” 

None of this really made sense. This wasn’t at all what she expected. Other vampires drank the donations? Adora thought they just used it somehow, like maybe they had it put into their veins for extra...whatever it was that they needed. She stared at the bags for a while and her stomach turned a little. When she looked up to ask Shadow Weaver why she had to drink the blood, she was gone. Adora slipped the bags into the inside pocket of her jacket. She was late for meeting Catra. 

Halfway up the scaffolding, she needed to stop and lean against the railing. She looked out to the horizon. The Fright Zone was alive with lights and trucks and soldiers marching. This was her home. She would give anything for it, but she had to admit she felt absolutely terrible. When a flying object crashed into her, she felt even worse. No, a Catra. 

“What’d she say?!” 

Adora crashed on the ground under Catra like a bag of bricks. The ache in her back surpassed all other joint and muscle pain. Catra plucked the badge from her chest. “Hey, what’s this?” 

“Give it back!” But Adora was too sluggish. Catra was perched on the railing, turning the badge in her hands. 

“No fuckin’ way! You’ve been promoted? Is that what took so long?” 

Should I tell her? “Well, kind of. Yeah...but it’s not a big deal.”

Catra jumped down and grabbed her shoulders. “Are you kidding? That is awesome! We’re gonna see the world, and conquer it.” Any other time, Adora would’ve found Catra’s excitement joyous, but she was plagued with guilt. 

“Uhm...Shadow Weaver says you’re not coming.” 

“What?! My time was just as good as yours today. What is her problem with me?” 

“Well, you are kind of disrespectful. And she says it’s because you can’t quite control your transformations yet.” 

Catra scoffed. “Why should I respect her? She’s just bitter that she doesn’t have any real power that doesn’t come from Hordak and everyone knows it. And I CAN control my transformations-”

“Catra-”

“Besides, it’s not like YOU’ve undergone evolution yet anyways.” 

Adora couldn’t bring herself to look at Catra. “Actually, I did. Back there.” She could tell Catra’s ears tucked back, even without looking. “I didn’t-” Catra jumped up the wall and kept climbing. “Catra, wait!” 

Adora -very slowly- climbed her way after Catra. Every pull to get herself to the building top took maximum effort. Why was she so damn stiff? She found Catra on the railing, curled up in a ball. “Catra, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you wanted to be a force captain. But I didn’t even know I was going to evolve. Shadow Weaver just took me there and then, and then he...now I’m just starting the transformation.” 

Catra didn’t move. “Catra, I wanted you there.” 

“That’s why you smell different. Here.” She tossed Adora’s badge and Adora nearly didn’t catch it. “Take your stupid badge.” 

“THIS is what I’ve been working for my entire life. I was hoping you could at least be, I don’t know, happy for me, I guess.” 

She groaned. ‘Whatever. It’s not like I even care. I just wanna get outta this dump before I freakin’ die of boredom.” 

Adora thought about it for a moment, feeling a little bit better. At least Catra wasn’t mad, but she was clearly upset about something. Even though Adora felt like doing nothing more than lying down and staying that way until she could actually move her limbs, she pulled a key from her pocket and held it in front of Catra. She cocked an eyebrow. 

“Then lets get out of here for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Adora so lovably naive and ignorant?


End file.
